Montanha Russa
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Era uma montanha-russa. :Pelle, fluffy, sem spoilers:


**Título: **Montanha-Russa  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **K  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Ship: **Peter Petrelli X Elle Bishop (Pelle)  
**Spoilers: **Nenhum.  
**Sumário: **Era uma montanha-russa.  
**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Heroes. Se Heroes fosse meu, ninguém nunca se atreveria a tocar no cabelo do Peter!  
**Avisos: **Uma montanha-russa que pensa.

**N/A: **Eu juro que não gosto de Pelle. Sou Paire até a morte. Mas eu estava escrevendo uma fic de cinco capítulos, "Por Toda a Minha Vida", cujos ships são Paire, Mohinder/Claire e Pelle, e eu comecei a pensar nos motivos para o Peter gostar da Elle. De repente, eu tive uns lampejos imaginando Peter levando Elle a uma montanha-russa, e daí... ferrou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Montanha-Russa**

Era uma montanha-russa.

Todos os dias, essa montanha-russa recebia centenas e centenas de pessoas, que gritavam em seus carrinhos, seguindo suas curvas, rindo. Às vezes, passando mal, mas, bem, a montanha-russa não se importava muito com os que passavam mal. O que a montanha-russa gostava era de ver os que se divertiam, que sorriam e que pediam para voltar de novo.

Mas, naquele dia em particular, a montanha-russa sequer ouvia os gritos das crianças que pulavam no carrinho. Naquele dia, a montanha-russa observava a fila.

Mais especificamente, um casal na fila.

"Essa droga não anda?", perguntou Elle pelo que pareceu ser pelo menos a milésima vez.

Peter apenas sorriu.

"Se você tiver paciência, te pago um sorvete."

"Sério?", os olhos dela cintilaram.

"Sério, mas você tem que se comportar. E prometer não dar choques em ninguém."

"Certo, _papai_", Elle riu, se pendurando no braço dele. "Prometo. Palavra de escoteira."

"Vem, a fila tá andando."

Elle pareceu se distrair contando as cabeças na sua frente, enquanto Peter conferia as horas no relógio de pulso.

"Droga, tem um monte de gente na nossa frente!"

"Fique tranqüila, Elle, temos tempo", comentou Peter. "Dá pra dar uma volta na montanha-russa, tomar um sorvete, e até ir no carrossel depois, se você quiser."

Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se não tivesse vinte e quatro anos, e sim seis.

"Carrossel?", repetiu, face resplandecente de ansiedade.

"É, carrossel. Olha a fila."

Eles andaram mais um pouco, e então ela perguntou:

"Como é que é?"

"Como é que é o quê?"

"Ter um cabelo de _emo _que nem o seu." E, ao olhar aborrecido do rapaz: "Ir numa montanha-russa, _dã._"

Peter fechou os olhos, pensando na questão, e a única coisa que veio à sua mente foi um quadro de Isaac.

"É como pular de um prédio", ele respondeu. "Com a vantagem de que você sabe que não vai se machucar."

"Nossa, obrigado pela ajuda, eu consigo ver perfeitamente", disse Elle com sarcasmo. "Caso você não se lembre, Peter, eu não me regenero, então não acho engraçado pular de prédios, como você e sua amiguinha suicida."

"Não chame a Claire de suicida."

"OK, não vou ofender sua amada líder de torcida."

"Pára, tá? Se você tentasse conhecer a Claire de verdade, veria que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa."

"Peter, querido, eu tenho um diagnóstico assinado por um dos melhores psicólogos do país dizendo que sou sociopata com tendências sadistas. Eu não _tento conhecer _pessoas."

"Deveria começar", Peter resmungou, empurrando Elle com delicadeza para seguir a fila.

Agora já estavam perto; mais um pouco e seriam os próximos.

Elle sacudiu os braços, nervosa:

"Não acredito, eu vou numa montanha-russa…"

"Calma, hein? Não vá infartar."

"Se eu infartar, é só você aplicar o procedimento padrão", ela estalou os dedos, criando um arco elétrico entre eles. "Já fiz um coração bater de novo, sabia?"

Por algum motivo, o ânimo dela diminuiu a essa afirmação, mas tornou a subir quando a fila se mexeu de novo e ela ficou sendo a primeira.

"Quantas voltas vão ser?", ela cutucou Peter.

"Duas."

Ela estremeceu de pura antecipação, acompanhando com o olhar o carrinho virar de ponta-cabeça.

Peter pôs a mão no seu ombro, e assim ficou, contemplando a montanha-russa até o carrinho parar diante deles.

Com um guincho de alegria, Elle agarrou a mão de Peter e puxou-o à frente:

"Vem, quero ficar no primeiro banco!"

Peter deixou-se ser puxado, permitindo que ela sentasse primeiro e ajudando-a a ajustar o cinto, enquanto pensava no que sua mãe diria se a visse ali, numa montanha-russa, do lado da filha de Bob Bishop.

Nessa hora, Elle segurou uma das mãos de Peter.

É, valia a pena.

Um dos funcionários passou para ver se estavam todos prontos, e, quando ele fez um sinal, o carrinho começou a se mexer.

"Ai, meu Deus – ai, meu Deus – está acontecendo – está acontecendo, eu não acredito—"

"Está acontecendo", garantiu Peter, enquanto o carrinho fazia a primeira subida.

O carrinho parou por alguns segundos no alto da primeira curva; segundos que continham todo o tempo do mundo para Elle.

Ela podia ver o mundo todo lá de cima, todas as pessoas do parque, todos os brinquedos; podia ver o carrossel, a roda-gigante e a sorveteria, e podia ver toda a fila da montanha-russa; mas, mais que tudo, podia ver Peter ao seu lado, o olhar se perdendo no céu e um sorriso no rosto. Ela nunca o vira tão bonito.

Então, antes que ela pudesse dizer isso a ele, começou.

O carrinho mergulhou na primeira curva, e Elle soltou a mão de Peter para se segurar com força, com a sensação ao mesmo tempo deliciosa e angustiante de que iria cair; depois, mergulhou numa descida, arrancando gritos de todos os passageiros e uma risada encantada da garota.

Mais uma subida quase agonizantemente lenta, e depois outra queda, que parecia com as quedas livres das aulas particulares de Física com o Sr. Thompson: alucinante e direta.

"Se isso é como pular de um prédio", ela berrou para Peter, "quero pular de prédios mais vezes!"

A risada alta de Peter os acompanhou pela curva seguinte, onde foi a vez de Peter se agarrar com firmeza no carrinho, mesmo sabendo que não precisava se preocupar com cair.

Outro mergulho (em que Peter, por algum motivo, tornou a apertar a mão de Elle), outra subida, e, então, o carrinho virou brevemente de ponta-cabeça.

"Isso é muito legaaaal!", gritou Elle, tentando ajeitar o cabelo que esvoaçava pelo seu rosto.

Uma parada brusca, com um "Ahhhhh" geral de tristeza, enquanto o carrinho se preparava para a segunda volta.

"Ninguém nunca tinha me dito que era bom assim!", exclamou Elle. "Eles sempre diziam para eu parar de me importar com essas coisas e aprender a controlar os meus poderes."

Peter ficou em silêncio naquele momento. Ele sabia que Elle não tivera uma infância fácil como a sua (em que o maior problema era um pouco de desapontamento por parte de seu pai), mas essas declarações repentinas ainda provocavam constrangimento (como se fosse dela a culpa por ter sido amado enquanto ela era ignorada).

Quando ele tentou abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa a ela, o carrinho novamente mergulhou na primeira curva, e ela ergueu os braços no ar para curtir melhor a sensação de estar quase caindo.

Eles refizeram todo o trajeto, ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado pelas súbitas descidas e pela curva de ponta-cabeça, e, quando o carrinho finalmente parou, Elle cruzou os braços, fazendo biquinho:

"Ah, já acabou?"

Peter não pôde evitar achar aquilo adorável.

"Já sim, mocinha", ele sorriu, ajudando-a a se levantar, "mas podemos voltar outra vez, sempre que você quiser."

Ela o encarou, encantada com a possibilidade.

Eles andaram ao longo do carrinho e desceram os degraus que os levariam até o chão; Elle lançou um último olhar à montanha-russa e então chamou:

"Peter."

Ele ergueu os olhos e ficou espantado de ver lágrimas contidas em seu rosto.

"O que houve?"

"Eu só queria te agradecer", ela murmurou sem encará-lo, faces vermelhas. "Você não sabe o que isso significa pra mim. Obrigada."

"Não há de quê", ele disse, por dizer, porque palavra alguma conseguiria alcançar aquela alegria que repousava em seu peito. "Ei, Elle", ele continuou, quando eles retomaram a caminhada ", lembra daquele dia, das três coisas que você falou que nunca tinha feito quando me contou sua vida?"

"Lembro. Nunca fui a um encontro, nunca estive numa montanha-russa e nunca nadei."

"Então, olha: dessas três, você já fez duas coisas."

"Duas?"

"É… Estivemos numa montanha-russa, e…" Peter corou furiosamente, "…acho que dá pra chamar isso de um encontro."

Elle sorriu.

Erguendo-se um pouco na ponta dos pés, ela depositou um beijo nos lábios do rapaz, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais corado.

"Então", ela disse, também corada. "Vamos tomar sorvete?"

"Vamos", ele disse, com cara de abobado. De repente, porém, parou: "Elle?"

"Hum?"

"Você realmente acha que eu tenho cabelo de _emo_?"

Ela virou-se e, com uma espécie de olhar avaliativo, ergueu as mãos para tocar a franja de Peter.

"Ai!", ele exclamou, quando sentiu a corrente elétrica. "Ora, sua…"

Mas ela ria às gargalhadas, e ele riu também, sem conseguir se conter.

"Isso é um desafio, não é? Então vamos ver quem pega quem agora."

"Não, Peter!" Elle gritou feito uma criança, disparando em corrida pelo parque.

"Eu te pego!", ele gritou, correndo atrás, sem se importar com o que os outros estavam pensando.

Atrás deles, a montanha-russa continuou parada.

Mais e mais pessoas continuaram a subir em seus carrinhos e gritar nas suas curvas, mas, naquele dia, ela continuou meio distante; pensando, talvez, no casal que desaparecera na multidão, rindo felizes.

Talvez desejando que eles voltassem logo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música que me inspirou: **She's the Blade -- Sugarcult.

**Agradecimentos: **Ao meu melhor amigo, por ler e não rir da minha cara; a Tim Kring, por ter criado Peter e Elle, em primeiro lugar; e ao Sugarcult, por ter gravado She's the Blade.


End file.
